Episode 9501 (6th July 2018)
Plot David has calmed down and Billy sits on the floor with him, gently asking him what's wrong. Rana refuses to help Sophie as it would put her job at risk. Sarah tells Ryan that Bethany was a victim of sexual abuse and grooming and that's why she over-reacted to her being upset. Kayla tells Craig that the police must be told about Bethany's supposed assault, especially when he blurts out about her glassing a man at Tassels. Audrey snottily refuses Maria's offer. To get David to talk, Billy tells him about his own troubles with his drug addiction. David haltingly stumbles out his confession about his rape. Ryan tells Sarah he understands why she behaved like she did and how he sympathises with Bethany but then abruptly blackmails her for £1,000 for his airfare back to Ibiza. Rana approaches Sophie in the cafe and asks if her real reason for her behaviour is that she is still upset about her and Kate. Disgusted with her, Sophie cracks her across the face in front of Shona and Adam. Ryan reduces his demand down to £800. Sarah's astonished by his actions. Billy tells David that he has nothing to feel guilty about and he now understands his actions earlier in the day. When Audrey tells Angie she can't fit her in, Maria quietly tells her to come to her flat later on and she'll do her hair on the side. Sarah doesn't tell Bethany about Ryan's blackmail but just that everything's sorted now. Kayla stirs things up by telling Beth about Craig's reluctance to report Bethany. Beth hints he's done something similar before. Sean serves the girls beans instead of the burgers Fiz asked him to get. She tells him that he's not paying his way and should leave. Kayla surreptitiously records Craig confessing that he turned a blind eye to Bethany working at Tassels when she was underage and he is about to say something about her dad when Bethany arrives, saying she now knows she didn't attack Ryan. Sean asks Maria, Beth and Kirk if they need a lodger but they all say no. Kayla leaves with her recording. Sophie asks Adam to help her sue the Medical Centre for negligence. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard Places *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Men's ward Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Due to alternative schedules being printed for World Cup coverage, no synopsis for this episode appeared in the magazine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,890,000 viewers (14th place - this was the lowest rated episode of the year). Category:2018 episodes